This is the Night
by Elsyra
Summary: James spills the beans on Albus' most precious secret. He doesn't know how Scorpius will react or how long he has until Albus hexes him. This fanfic's ending is inspired by the "Bella Notte" scene in Disney's Lady and the Tramp. Not a songfic. AlxScorp.
1. In which James spills the beans

This is the Night

The ending of this fanfic is inspired by the "Bella Notte" scene in Disney's Lady and the Tramp, but it's not a song fic. I'm trying to figure out if I'm any good at writing this pairing, in case I want to turn my longer fic, The Second Scar slashy. Not a part of my SAT Word Fanfiction Challenge, btw.

Please R&R to let me know if you like my version of Scorpius (a little different from the norm) and if you want to see another fic with this pairing. Cookies and cuddles for all reviews! ^_^ ~Elsie

* * *

><p>James Sirius Potter ran a hand through his hair then rubbed his temples, trying in vain to calm himself. He ignored the wide, silver eyes peering at him from the desk facing him. They looked too innocent and puppy-like for the Gryffindor to stand it.<p>

"You're an idiot, Scorpius."

For once, the Hufflepuff stopped speaking. He looked at his annoyed friend in silence while they packed their things and left the library to go to Herbology. James secretly thanked Merlin he was only behind a year in two classes so that he didn't need to repeat _everything _with these "immature little imps." The word "imps" made James think of how Albus went on about Scorpius favourite things, like the pepper imps he constantly craved from Honeydukes. He glared at Scorpius and his dejected yet sincerely concerned eyes. _Damn him! Damn him with his infernal ignorance that I have a not only _witness _in every study hall and Herbology class, but also hear about in my own _room _at home! _

"You really have no idea, do you?"

"What d'ya mean, Jamie?"

Shaking his head, James sighed and muttered, "Tell me I don't have to put up with this when you become my brother-in-law."

Scorpius made a disgusted face, sticking his tongue out in a mimck-gag. "No offense to your sister's looks, James, but I'd vomit before marrying her. And she's a _third year!"_

"'No offense,' he says," James snorted. "I'm more concerned about Albus' lack of taste. Don't get me wrong, Scorpius – I like a nice blonde now and then, but preferably one with developed breasts. And long hair. And nice legs and—"

"Wait, you want me to turn into a _girl?_" Scorpius gawked at his older friend and clamped a hand over his mouth.

James gave an exasperated groan and grabbed the Hufflepuff's shoulder, shaking him slightly to and fro like a rag doll. "Did you even listen to what I just said – _before_ the part about hot blond chicks?"

"Um, you quoted me on 'no offense…'"

_And Albus _likes _this oblivious nut head! _

James could no longer hold it in, promise or no promise.

"Scorpius, when you finally start dating my brother, I'm kicking him out of my room and _muffliatoing _it every night so I don't have to hear the details on your every make out session. Oh, and he's planned them already, the smart ass, so you better go practice on your teddy bear. Wouldn't want to disappoint him, now would you?"

After a very long pause, James looked worriedly at Scorpius for a response, only to see a pale face petrified in shock. _Crap, oh crap, oh no! I he doesn't like Al back or I've scared him off, I'm _done for! _He'll hex me so bad, I'll be in St. Mungo's for a year. I can't screw this up worse!_

"Just kidding, Scorp! Just a joke, I swear!" James gave a shaky laugh, not getting more than the blinking of Scorpius' eyes. "Tell you what, why don't I give you some pepper imps at dinner and we pretend that this one-sided conversation never happened…"

"Me… date—Albus…" Very slowly, a grin spread across the blonde's face, initiating a pink blush upon pale cheeks. "I-I like that idea…" His voice was the most soft and calm James had ever heard it.

"Well, he does, too," James said, feeling somewhat relieved. "Only he might just kill me for saying that because, knowing Al, he probably had some huge, elaborate plan to tell you himself. Well, I'm off to try and outrun my doom. That, and I can't take another awe-struck, ooey-gooey lovebird around me. See you later, Scorp."

When James left, Scorpius' face fell; his friend was probably only joking. How could Albus really want him and not say anything? It had never occurred to the Malfoy that Albus' flirting methods meant more in the Slytherin's mind. Those feather-light touches to his face or arms or hands, the sparkle in his jade green eyes when they spoke to each other… they had to only be gestures of friendship, in Albus' mind.

"Me—date Albus," Scorpius murmured to himself again. "Why would he want to date me? We're best mates, yeah, but we're completely different. Albus is so brilliant and I barely pass anything but Herbology and Charms even with his help. And I could trip over air, but Al – he's the beater for Slytherin and he's up for quidditch captain next year. Even if he somehow did like me and we, by some miracle, got together, he wouldn't have any time for me…"

But Albus always had time for him. If he didn't have time, he _made _time for Scorpius. Who had the Hufflepuff always gone to when he had a bad experience, knowing he would be accepted and help instead of laughed at? Who had told him over a hundred bed time stories during their sleepovers to help him sleep soundly? Who had always encouraged him to be himself and not take crap from anybody because of his family's past?

Albus was always there for him, and Scorpius wanted to be more than friends. How could he ask that of his best friend, who already did so much for him? He wanted Albus to be happy, more than everything. A relationship between them would only slow everything down.

That was, if Albus really even liked him back.

Scorpius found himself looking at his reflection in a dark window, seeing himself and not his father because of _Albus. _He was small and delicate-looking. Albus' favourite cousin, Louis, always joked about how Scorpius looked more like a Veela than _he_ did. He wished he looked more like Louis, who managed to be beautiful without looking girly at all. He wondered if Albus would rather date a boy like that, remembering how Albus' closeness with Louis slightly bothered him at the Potters' house.

Did Albus and Louis share the same tender gazes Albus gave him at times? The brushing of hands, Albus' warm smiles and rosy blushes, their longer-than-needed embraces, long discussions about anything and everything… what did they mean to Albus?

The bell sounded throughout all of Hogwarts for class changes and Scorpius panicked. He had missed Herbology and wandered into some small hallway of the castle near the Great Hall and could already hear someone walking toward him.

"Scorpius?" One of Albus' cousins, a prefect named Dominique, looked curiously at him. She toyed with her striped blue tie absentmindedly and noted the younger boy's face was deeply flushed. "Why are you out of class early, deary?"

"Oh, hello, Dominique…" _Oh Merlin, what would Albus do… what would Albus do! _"I, erm, was going to the nurse. I thought I might have a fever and I feel a little dizzy." _Well, that wasn't a complete lie… Wow, it's like Albus was talking just now and I wasn't!_

"Poor thing – you look as flushed as a rose. Let me accompany you there; it's not safe to walk alone, even if you're only slightly dizzy." She put and arm around Scorpius' shoulders to somewhat support him in case he needed to fall. There was a slight smirk on her face that Scorpius didn't see when she added softly, "cousin Albus will kill me if I let you fall." She didn't need to look down to know that Scorpius was looking at her, even more flushed. "You know, people wonder why he's in Slytherin, but I think it's a perfect fit."

* * *

><p>P.S. There WILL be a next chapter! (I didn't even get to the wonderfully fluffy part I mentioned from Lady and the Tramp! ^_^<strong><br>**


	2. In which Rose has jealousy issues

Hi, all! This is chapter two, were I've decided to include a het. pairing! Btw, this isn't the end, either. There WILL be either one or two more chapters, whichever it takes to tie up all lose ends.

Thank you for your review, Lady Lilac! I'm glad you like the little-mentioned HP characters, because there are more in here. ^^

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley groaned softly and rolled her eyes, watching her cousin walk into the room like he was floating on air. He took his seat next to her in double RavenclawSlytherin History of Magic class, looking as if even Professor Binns' dreary droning could dampen his mood. This had been the picture for all of two weeks.

"Couldn't you at least wait to act all triumphant until you've actually _started _dating him?"

"I like doing things in advance. The picture of my love's face when we get there is already ingrained in my mind." He gave a small sigh, doodling hearts accross a spare bit of parchment laying on their desk.

"How do you even know it'll even work?" Rose attempted to soften her tone, not wanting Albus to sense her discomfort on the topic of love. "I mean, what if something goes wrong and you get sick and throw up on him or something? You never know with those places – I've heard horror stories about eating in some muggle restaurants. They can't even use a simple pest-be-gone spell; what if there are rats! What if–"

"Trust me, Rosie, I've taken care of everything. You were rambling again, by the way."

Giving a sniff, Rose turned her head away. She couldn't stand the smirk on Albus' face. She couldn't stand it that when she looked back at him, he was doodling again, all traces of that smirk transformed into a wistful smile. But most of all, Rose couldn't stand that Albus was so blissfully happy and confident that his love interest would accept him.

When Professor Binns started his daily lecture, Rose looked back over her shoulder at a Ravenclaw two seats to the left. Hair disheveled and nose constantly stuck-in-a-book, Lysander Scamander neither looked nor acted nothing like his Hufflepuff twin. Lorcan was charismatic, gorgeous, and conscientious of nature. And the best part was that, even though he was never as dedicated to studying as his brother, the Scamander wasn't stupid. Rose glanced at Lysander, then back at the parchment of doodles and smiled. _What if…_

"Do it," Albus whispered, another smirk on his face. "It's about time."

Rose said nothing. She took a shred of parchment and wrote: _Hey, Ly, how's your brother doing?_ She passed the note over nonchalantly when Binns wasn't looking and went back to copying notes until the response came back.

_He's doing good. Um, why'd you want to know?_

_ Oh, I just find him interesting, that's all._

_ Okay… so why didn't you just ask him yourself if you think he's interesting enough to bother knowing about._

_ Maybe I would, if he were here._

_ You could've asked Laurie. _

Rose rolled her eyes, looking two rows in front of her at a cheeky, annoying Slytherin who was almost _always _next to Lorcan outside of classes.

_Let's just say I thought you were a more accurate source of information._

_ Oh, gee – thanks. What am I other than "that nerd with the 'hot' brother" to anyone anymore?_

_ Hey, you know that's not what I meant. And it's not his fault he has nice abs!_

_ Too much information._

A blonde Slytherin girl in-between them usurped the paper and read the last two lines. _Ooh, who has nice abs? Come now, if you're going to pass notes in Binns' class, you can't expect a girl not to be interested – anything is better than the discovery of flobber worms. :) _She gave Lysander a wink, which made Rose very annoyed, and passed the paper to a boy next to her. _Oh, _he wrote, _that's__ what we're learning about? I fell asleep. What's the juicy gossip?_

"It's none of your business," Lysander hissed, passing the paper back to Rose.

"I didn't know you rolled that way," the blonde boy next to Lysander said dreamily. "And you _do _look like your brother. Do you happen to have a boyfriend."

"Shut up, Zambini. I'm straight, no questions about it, thank you!"

Professor Binns' glares could've pierced daggers at the two. "Glad to know," he spat, an icy gust of air blown in the boys' direction. "Continue with your notes or I'll take points away from _both _houses." Thankfully he hadn't seen the note, so Rose scribbled away and sent it back.

_So? It's the truth._

Lysander rolled his eyes, brushing the feather of his quill against his cheek in a pensive pose. _Whatever. Anyway, even if you weren't thinking that I'm just "that nerd with the 'hot' brother," it sure comes off that way. You never talk to me._

_ I am _now!

_ Yeah, about _my brother.

_ Right. Sorry. It's just that… If I tell you a secret, will you promise not to tell?_

Lysander looked up at Rose's worried brown eyes and gave a little smile. _It's not like I have anyone to tell anyway._

_ I… have a big crush on your brother._

_ Ooh, wow, that SO wasn't obvious. Well, join the club of just about every girl in our year._

_ Does he have a girlfriend?_

_ Do you think I want to talk about my brother and his escapades?_

_ Escapades! How many? What exactly did they entail?_

_ Maybe I don't feel like getting into detail about Lorcan's life, okay! All I know is that even if he _does _like you back and you _do_ something about it, you'll just be another link in the chain._

_ That can't be true! He's so sweet and respectful to everyone._

_ Have you ever heard of "things that happen behind closed doors" in all your wisdom? I'm sure your cousin Al can tell you all about those._

_ Yes, I have, you prat! And what's that about Al supposed to mean!_ Rose looked at Albus, who had a smug grin on his face, yet again. _I think he's seen the note._

_ Speak for yourself on being prattish. I only meant that he's smarter than every student at Hogwarts. Combined, even. He knows what you're thinking without __Legilimency__. He probably knows that too…_

_ Wow, are you sure you don't roll that way, Ly? You sure seem to be keen on my _cousin! _How do you think _I _feel when _I'm _supposed to be the smart one and everyone only mentions Al as the bright one in the family?_

_ Besides your very rude suggestion, point taken. You're proving them right, though, by writing this to me. He probably hasn't even seen this note, but he could easily and you wouldn't know. And he knows everything you and I are writing. So, can we talk about something else?_

_ Like what? The weather?_

_ It is nice outside. Want to go by the lake during free period and talk without Binns breathing down our necks?_

Rose chuckled softly, making Lysander smile. _Speak for _yourself_, there. He hasn't caught me yet. I'd love to. See you then._

She failed to notice a very jubilant cousin next to her as he checked off an important detail on his daily to-do list.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Reviewers get lots of hugs!<p> 


	3. In which Scorpius makes himself sick

Hello again! This is a shorter chappie, all devoted to my pretty Scorpius. I promise to finish the whole thing tomorrow, which means probably two (or even three!) more chapters. R&R and I love you forever ^_^

* * *

><p>"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, correct?" a young, kind-looking woman asked when the boy came into the Hospital Wing.<p>

"Yeah," he answered, absentmindedly rubbing his abdomen in discomfort of thoughts about Louis Weasley. "That's me, I guess."

"You guess?" another woman, Madam Lorraine, chuckled. She motioned for her daughter, a medi-witch-in-training named Melody, to set up a resting bed for their only patient. "Well, if you aren't sure who you are, dear, we have a most serious crisis!"

Dominique smiled, patting Scorpius' shoulder. "Oh, he knows who he is alright." _As long as he knows who Al is, that's all that matters, _she thought smugly. "I must be going – Prefect duties and all, Madam Lorraine, Melody. See you later, Scorpius."

"Later," the blonde mumbled back, stumbling up onto the resting bed.

"Alright, dearie, what are your symptoms?" Madam Lorraine prompted.

"I think I've got a fever. And my stomach hurts, too"

"I'll bet my last sickle, with that red face of yours." Scorpius stared into space, his eyes slightly glazed as the witch muttered an incantation to check for fever. "My goodness, thirty-nine degrees!*" She looked over her shoulder to see Melody rearranging some herbs. "Melody, darling, would you please go to the kitchen and bring back an ice pop and juice – something with many electrolytes. I'll try to cool him and he'll have some ginger." The young woman nodded and gave the Hufflepuff a sympathetic look before rushing off.

Scorpius, who had thought of Louis and Albus hugging a moment earlier, made a gagging noise. "No, please," he groaned. "I'm not hungry. I might just throw up if I see food."

"Melodramatic, aren't we?" Madam Lorraine mused, muttering a cooling incantation. "What'd you have to eat today, dearie?"

"Um… toast with jam. A ham sandwich. Some pumpkin juice, and some grapes, I think. Nothing abnormal for me."

"Do you have any food allergies?"

"No," he sniffed, getting huffy and adding to his already miserable state. _And if I did, _obviously_ I wouldn't eat any food I was allergic to._

Madam Lorraine sensed Scorpius' annoyance and cracked a grin. "I mean no harm, dear, but you have no idea how many children come into my hospital wing sick on Honeydukes candy they know very well they're allergic to, except the nut allergies. Those can kill you." Scorpius looked at her with hazy, wide eyes. "Don't worry, Scorpius; you'll be fine in a few hours, with a nice rest. But I'd like to figure out how this stomach bug snagged you. Have you come in contact with any sick students? Or, perhaps, any students who have had a minor fever symptom?"

"No…" Scorpius sighed and turned his head slowly to look out the window. Sweating a little less and laying on his side, the boy started to drift off. "Albus…" he murmured, forgetting he was not alone.

"You know, fevers and similar bugs are often caused by stress. Care to let whatever –or should I say whoever– is on your mind off your chest?"

In part due to his hazy state of mind, Scorpius decided he didn't care who heard what he was thinking. Why shouldn't he tell the world what was making him feel this sick anxiety? "I think… I think I'm suffering from heart-sickness."

"Ah, yes, the woes of young love. Tell me, dearie, who's the beautiful girl?" Scorpius fidgeted uncomfortably, not sure how to answer. "Okay…" Madam Lorraine said gently, "is there a handsome _lad_?"

"Albus… but I don't think he likes me back."

"Why not? Mr. Potter does seem to be quite fond of you. You both spend so much time together, I thought maybe you were already dating. Melody was curious, too – that's why she asked your name even though I always tell her the names of my students. She doesn't think there's any reason for Albus not to fancy you. Oh, I do _love _a juicy romance story!" she gushed, waving the cooling charm over Scorpius' feet.

Scorpius blushed scarlet, more distinguishable now than the beginning of his fever. "I'm not sure it's mutual. We've been best friends since first year. He's my confidante and I love him so much, it's like…" The young wizard sucked in a sharp breath of air, feeling slightly dazed. "I love him…"

"Then you should _tell _him, Mr. Malfoy! There's no better way to release stress than a good heart-to-heart." The medi-witch glanced at Scorpius' somewhat doubtful face and rubbed his back as a mother would. Melody returned, bringing a tray with her, but Scorpius turned the cooling substances away. He looked mournfully at Madam Lorriane as she gave a small sigh. "I'm sure that even if Mr. Potter doesn't return those exact sentiments, he does care about you deeply and will be willing to stay friends without awkward tension."

"But there'll _always_ be awkward tension!" Scorpius cried, leaning over onto Madam Lorraine's shoulder. "I'll always feel this way about him no matter what happens, but he'll never feel the same."

"My dear, it's exactly the same right now, except you don't know if he returns your love. Don't you think it would be better to take a chance on having him then not knowing?"

"I just don't want to lose him forever," Scorpius whispered. "I will never do that – not if I can help it."

"If I may suggest," Melody interjected softly, "you could drop hints to him. You know, to see if he shows interest. If he gets nervous or upset about that, then you can back off. That way, the idea of your romantic feelings toward him won't seem so sudden." She smiled at Scorpius and patted his head. "I wasn't your age too long ago, myself, young man. And I sincerely think the odds are in your favour, from the behavior I've observed between you and your friend." She took the tray away, knowing that all the Hufflepuff needed now was a good rest and time to think things out. "Who knows?" she said suddenly at the door. "You could be boyfriends before the week is out."

Scorpius fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	4. In which Scamander gets SERVED!

Hello again, and a special thanks to Lady Lilac for her non-stop reviews. R&Rs like hers are much appreciated. Hope you like this chapter - ooh, one quick important note: in my multichap, Hugo and Rose are twins, but in this story, Hugo is two years younger. Hugs to you all! Now shoo and go read. ^_^

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since Lysander and Rose first met up to talk down by the lake. Now, whenever they both had a free period or could study in the library, both were eager to spend a few minutes chatting and catching up on each other's daily events. Rose liked Lysander's fondness for accurate news, which he would always bring up from the Quibbler or the new Wizarding World Web Broadcast.<p>

A muggle studies expert had come up with the idea of introducing non-magic objects to the young wizarding community so they could understand how the other humans lived. Most Hogwarts students, including Rose and Lysander, now enjoyed their muggle studies classes more, where they were able to explore the "Internet" and even have their own sites just for wizards. Lysander supposed that the muggles thought sites like the WWWB were simply a joke, or that the witches and wizards managing them used _a little _magic, just to make them accessible only to magic folk.

Lysander enjoyed talking to Rose, but he didn't know what to make of her interests in people sometimes. After they got to know one another, she had asked him to put in a good word for her with his brother. Lysander wondered why an intelligent and thoughtful young woman like her would be interested in a pig like Lorcan.

_Speak of the devil_, he thought, glancing at his brother from down the hallway. He waited for the usual glare and torment, but it didn't come.

"Hey, Lysander, can we talk for a minute, bro?"

The wiser Scamander twin simply stared. Only when Lorcan wanted to make a fool out of him in front of all their classmates or when he was bored enough to torment him with useless information did he speak to his brother. "What do you want, Lorcan? I've got to get to class."

"Where's your rush, Mr. Perfect-straight-A's? Come on, surely you have a moment to spare for your own kin. I promise I won't bite." His voice was a little slurred, Lysander could tell. _Great – he'll be drunk in less than an hour._

"And gnargles will rule the earth like in the days of Pan." Lysander rolled his eyes and tried to rush past his brother, but he wasn't quick enough.

"I want to talk to you about that cute little red-head you've been talking to lately."

"And I don't want to talk to you at all."

Lorcan gave a mock-hurt pout and blocked the door so Lysander could not leave. "Aw, it's okay to mess around once in a while, provided you don't get caught." Lysander snorted, wondering how the idiot could be so coherent when he was practically swimming in booze. He only made the Hufflepuff give an over-bubbly laugh. "But if I know you, _baby brother__**, **_you haven't even made a move and she's still open."

"I _don't _mess around, thank you very much, and _I _was born first, you dolt. You make Rose sound like a business, open for sale or something. Lay off, alright?"

"Aw, what'sa matter, huh? Ickle Wysander's got a cwush?" Lorcan howled, jeering his twin. "So what are you gonna do about it, if she's open? She's hot, and I know how to get what I want."

"Honestly, how you share any blood with our parents is beyond me, because neither of them seem to have the idiot gene. If you honestly think Rose is stupid enough to fall for your act after two seconds of actually trying to hold a conversation with you, you've got another thing coming. _Don't _try anything."

"Is that a _threat, _you skinny little brat?" Lorcan sneered. "I stay away – or what? You'll beat me up with those spaghetti arms of yours?"

"Oh, I won't need to, though you should know I'm perfectly capable of self-defense. Rose will look at you only in loathing when she figures out who you really are."

Lorcan made a face in mockery of his brother's, stuck out his tongue childishly, and promptly walked away. "Ooh, _you're_ mature," Lysander muttered, clicking his tongue. As much as he tried to ignore the insults and quarrels, it stung not to have Lorcan around as the real brother he had been a few years ago. "Hogwarts really has messed him up…"

Just then, Rose came towards Lorcan with a smile on her face. "Hiya, Ly. Wasn't that your brother going outside just now?"

"Yeah," the brunette sighed. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, you? Hey, did you talk to him yet."

Lysander shifted his feet and stared at the wall. "We talked… he seems keen on you."

"Really! That's so sweet," Rose said, grinning. "Thank you so much – I hope you don't feel too weird about me liking your brother and all." She saw her friend nod and noted that he didn't look at all happy. "You okay, Ly?"

"I know you say you like Lorcan, but you don't know him like I do."

"Well, I haven't lived with him since birth, if that's what you mean, but he's been saying hello to me a lot more lately since I started talking to you. It's nice to see that he's interested in his family."

_Interested in kicking my ass is more like it. _"Rosie, I'm not going to tell you what to do or how Lorcan really acts when he thinks no one important is watching. I know you're smart enough to figure it out on your own. You'd probably deny it if I told you the truth, anyway. All I'm going to tell you is that you need to watch your back and use your head, not stupid teenage hormones, so you don't get hurt."

"Since when did you become my guidance counselor?" Rose didn't snap at Lysander; she wasn't upset at him, but she found his sulky behavior and warning strange. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine as long as you keep your head." The other Ravenclaw said goodbye and left for Divination without another word.

"What's gotten into him?" Rose murmured to herself.

* * *

><p>That evening, Lysander ditched the Ravenclaw table, which was full of students distracted by an upcoming academic competition anyway. He sat next to Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, though had never met the latter.<p>

"Oh, hello Lysander," Albus said, dipping his head in greeting. "Out of the normal crowd, I see. How have you been?"

"Alright, thanks. I wanted to talk to you about—"

"About Rosie, yes, I know. But first, let me introduce you to my lovely best friend, Scorpius." He nodded encouragingly to the blonde, whose blush was furiously red yet pleasant at the endearment.

Lysander smiled and shook the other boy's hand. The way Scorpius looked at his best mate when settling back into a seat gave the Ravenclaw a funny feeling they were more than friendly. He gave Albus a grin and murmured, "nice going, there." Now it was Albus' turn to blush scarlet.

"Don't get any ideas," he chuckled lowly. "Now, about Rose…"

"Yes, I came to tell you something you probably already know. She fancies my brother like mad and I've warned her about him. I don't know if you are aware of his immature behavior towards girls. I just don't want her getting hurt, but I can't be around her every second of the day. When I'm not with her and you are, could you please just keep an eye on her so they don't go anywhere alone?"

Albus, to Lysander's surprise, kept smiling. "Got it. Don't worry; I've been doing it subconsciously for years. That, and I can practically read Rosie like a book. And, by the way, your brother isn't the only one she fancies."

_Of course not. _Lysander gritted his teeth, then in shoveled a mouthful of potatoes. He grumbled and mulled over the strange habits of women and their fickle attitude towards poor, unsuspecting guys. He looked down at his plate with a pitiful face Albus and Scorpius couldn't help but laugh at. _It's just not fair! _"I'm going to head back to the common room a little early, guys. See you round."

"Hey. Lysander? I know your brother's a real jerk. Want me to hex the crap out of him? Also, please do punch him in the eye for me and give him a good black and blue. That'll send the girls running away fast enough to beat a seeker."

Lysander smiled back and waved goodbye. "With pleasure."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Albus took hold of Scorpius' hand and gave it a gentle tug. "Come on, let's go get your ginger stomach potion from Madam Lorraine."<p>

"We don't have to; she already gave me two vials to take with me so I don't need any until tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm glad you're feeling a little better now that the stomach bug is starting to wear off. I wonder why you keep getting those lately – it's rotten luck. Do you want to hang out with my in the Hufflepuff common room?"

"Nah, it's too crowded right now. Can we just… go somewhere to be alone?"

"Hmm… the Astronomy tower shouldn't be in use for Planet and Astrology classes for a few hours. We can go up there and just talk for a while."

"Yeah, that sounds perfect."

Scorpius and Albus were heading towards the Astronomy tower when they heard a harpy-like screech coming from an empty classroom. "YOU THINK IT'S _FUNNY_ TO SHOVE THIRD YEARS AROUND LIKE THEY'RE TRASH!" The boys exchanged glances and ran towards the screaming voice, which was most definitely Rose.

"But—but—"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! I'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH IT FROM MY OWN _COUSIN, _JAMES, AND NOW _YOU_, MORON. YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND DON'T BOTHER MY BABY BROTHER AGAIN OR I'LLHEX YOUR BALLS OFF!"

"Bloody hell!" Scorpius panted, "whoever it is, they're _done_ _for_!'

Albus swallowed, and gave a grimace. "I know exactly who it is," he said dryly, "and he doesn't stand a chance." Once at the door, the pair saw jets of light shooting out of Rose's wand and someone running to avoid them. Scorpius' quick reflexes made him grab Albus and duck out of the way as a green light flew in their direction by accident. Once he recovered, Albus stood up shaking and clinging to Scorpius as they stood out of fire range, "Rose, stop! It's me and Scorpius. You're going to kill somebody, and as much of a jerk as he is, I don't think it's worth life in Azkaban!"

In a few moments, silence fell across the hall. Scorpius tried to maneuver into the room, which was pouring out some stream now, but Albus held him back.

"Albus—Scorpius… you can come in now," Rose said in a shaky voice. "I don't think I killed him." As soon as they stepped inside, both wizards had to cover their noses at a rank smell they had not encountered the likes of in Potions class.

"Ugh – what's that awful smell?" they asked in unison.

"I think—I think he wet himself."

Albus groaned. "Aw, Rosie, I know he's a jerk, but what plan of action did you have after this?" He looked at Rosie's blank face with a sigh. "That's what I thought."

"I vote we leave him here," Scorpius piped up.

"This is SO not how I planned my evening," Rosie mumbled, finally getting over the shock of what she had just done, ultimately zapping Lorcan Scamander unconscious.

"No kidding. You think we wanted to see this idiot pee himself? Well, maybe so, but not where we could _smell_ it! Oh well…. Step aside, my friends." In moments, anybody passing through could only think Lorcan had been so drunk he passed out, complete with several vodka bottles surrounding him. And he didn't bother to clean up the mess in Lorcan's pants, so that he would have a nice little surprise once awake.

Scorpius grinned up at Albus and tugged the sleeve of his robe. "Have I ever told you you're bloody brilliant?"

"A few times, but I don't think I—"

"I might just have to tell you more often to remind you." He stood there, simply adoring the pink blush on Albus' face until Rose cleared her throat loudly.

"Well, I'll be off then. I was going to bribe Scorpius here to put itching powder in this jerk's clothes, but I don't think I should ask a close friend to do such a horrible deed."

"Horrible? Hardly. I could—"

"I meant the part where you have to touch his idiot-disease-ridden clothing."

"Oh, right. Bribe come first year to do it?"

Albus laughed at them both, his voice turning dark as it did when he came up with an ingenious plan. "Oh come on, now – be a little more creative!" Rose and Scorpius looked at each other with a small amount of fear. When Albus' Slytherin side came to the surface, the results were never pretty for his victims. "Don't worry," Albus murmured innocently. "I won't kill him."

"You'll only make him wish you did," Rose scoffed, "and I can't complain, there. See you guys later."

"Wait a minute, Rosie!" Scorpius called once his ginger-haired friend had left the room. "What exactly did Scamander say that set you off so bad?"

"He was talking crap to Hugo, but he tried to make the a-hole stop, but he wouldn't. And then he went on teasing him like James' little minions did to his first year friends two years ago. Hugo never got over the betrayal of his own cousin – remember when he told James off about how he shouldn't make fun of them unless they made fun of him, too? Well, that was a while ago and James is much better now, but the memories still make Hugo cry."

"He is no where near as close to James as he once was," Albus added quietly, "And he may well never be that way again. I'm sorry Hugo had to go through that and I didn't find out about it sooner."

Rose hugged her cousin and Scorpius, feeling a little better. "It wasn't your fault, Al."

"Yeah – you were so busy setting up the Herbology club and your study group for the Junior Witches and Wizards Magic-Buidling Team for the competition. How could you notice with so much on your plate?"

Albus didn't notice Hugo, who had come out of his hiding place down the hall, staring up at his cousin. "Maybe I should have had less on my plate," Albus whispered. "He was on anti-depressant potions for _two_ _months _while James went to that bloody guidance counseling camp!"

"What's past is past," Hugotold his cousin softly, making the raven jump. "I don't put any blame on you, Albus. I trust you. Just do me one favour, okay?"

"Anything, Hugh, you name it," Albus chuckled, pulling all of his friends into one big hug.

"Make sure that prank of yours is good."

The next time Lorcan Scamander wake up in bed, he would feel the sting of Charlie Weasly's Dragon-fire hot sauce in his mouth as egg bits of egg and pigeon feathers slowly dripped down onto his glue-covered body. Then, after putting up a struggle, his bed would fling him straight up, smack into the ceiling, then sideways and out of the window, where he would fall into a huge sandbox and proceed to roll out of it and down the hill all the way to the Black Lake while each piece of evidence in Albus' crime vanished without a trace. And maybe, if Lorcan the Idiot was lucky, the Giant Squid wake up from he morning nap to save him – from death, that is. The feathers, eggs, sand, and glue would not come off for at least a week.

* * *

><p>Yay, that bit of Lorcan torture was fun! Stay tuned for my next and final chapter. Much love to you all, my pretty readers!<p>

~Elsie


	5. In which Albus makes no more plans

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE READING! ^_^ (You will miss your thank you and cookies if you don't!)**

Hello again! I hope you enjoyed chapter four and will enjoy this last bit. Thanks for sticking around for the rest of the story, to all my story-alerters.

Okay, here are the thank you's…

…Thanks to Lady Lilac, Charlie932, AB, ILoveGnomes, and A.J. Horn for your reviews

…Thank you to anybody else who decides to review once this story is finished.

…And one final thank you for everyone who has read my fic! (Even if your review is flamish, I appreciate your time taken out to read it and critique thoroughly. I haven't actually gotten a flame yet :)

Well, It's pretty much all fluffy goodness and conclusions from here on out. I mean like majorly cotton candy uber fluffy. You've been warned. I may include an additional note as "chapter six" for a vote on something. "What?" you ask. Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Mwahahahahahahaha! Much love and chocolate chip cookies! ^_^ ~Elsie

Disclaimer: Um, do I _look _like the epic Brit who wrote this series? I think not! :p

* * *

><p>When Albus and Scorpius finally got to the Astronomy tower, Albus led his friend outside underneath the midnight sky, staying close to him to avoid the night's chill. They stared in silence at the stars until Albus murmured in his Scorpius' ear, "You know, most muggles think Astrology is rubbish and some follow it like they're wizards. I made you something they use like our calendar, since you like muggle artifacts so much." He produced from his pocket a small package wrapped in brown paper and watched as Scorpius' eyes lit up like a full moon. Pale, nimble fingers unwound the twine band, tied into an intricate bow-like knot, and peeled the paper away to reveal a small, circular table of marble. On it were carvings of each astrological sign, delicate and lively as they moved slightly. Leo the lion flexed, stretching its legs next to a swaying Virgo and dancing Cancer.<p>

"Albus, this is—I—it's—you're amazing!" He encircled Albus' waist with his arms in a tight embrace. "You _are _amazing. I did say I need to tell you how brilliant you are more often…"

"I love you, Scorpius."

Scorpius smiled at their childhood exchange; both boys had told each other these exact words countless times since they met. "I love you too," he said easily.

"No, I mean I _really _love you."

"Okay, well then, I _really _love you, too," Scorpius laughed.

Albus half smiled and half frowned, trying not to chuckle. "I don't think you realize how _much _I love you."

"What do you mean? How—much?"

Albus took a deep breath and tried not to tremble too much, holding Scorpius' shoulders as he leaned back to look deep into silver eyes. "I love you more than pranks and fudge sundaes and ancient Renaissance art and architecture – more than all of Hogwarts and magic and music. More than the moon or the sun, or those silly stars your eyes easily outshine. More than anything or anybody else in the universe. I'm in love with you, Scorpius Malfoy, simply because you—are you."

Scorpius didn't dare speak, for fear of saying something stupid. Until he realized he was with Albus, who wouldn't think it was stupid for him to say "OhmyMerlinIcan't-breathIcan'tbreatheOhmyMerlin." He didn't say that though, but Albus laughed because he knew his darling Hufflepuff was thinking something along those lines. So, instead of talking, Scorpius pressed his lips to Albus' and kissed him softly. He looked up into Albus' emerald eyes for a moment for reassurance before continuing. They held each other for a long time, eyes locked and clear, swaying slightly in the night's soft, sensual music. That was, until Scorpius' stomach gave a load grumble.

When they stopped, Albus reached down to hold Scorpius' hands. "I have a place in mind where we can go that I think you'd really like. I know you didn't eat much at dinner, with the stomach flu you caused yourself."

"I—I thought James was kidding!"

"Of course. He _would_ tell you and make it sound like a joke. Believe me, I know my brother well enough not to entrust him with my secrets unless I want them to get out. I kinda knew you wouldn't believe him and I'm glad because I get to tell you myself. He can join Idiot Scamander in the Black Lake tomorrow."

"What? Why would James be in the—"

"You'll find out tomorrow, dear. I just loathe spoiling surprises."

Pressing a kiss against Albus' cheek, Scorpius grinned and nuzzled against his… "Hey, Albus, are we boyfriends now?"

"If that's what you'd like to call it."

"Hmm… the weird bedroom context puts 'lovers' out, and I think 'boyfriends' is too elementary. How about…soulmates?"

"Soulmates it is – now, to the portkey."

Wide silver eyes met Albus' emeralds, which were narrowed with a mischievous glint. "When you said _out_, you meant…"

"I promise we won't get in trouble!"

"Oh no, not the puppy face – spare me the torture; I give in! Take me where you please, Albus."

"Will do." He started to reach backwards with one hand, then stopped and replenished the earlier sly grin on his face. "It's in my back pocket… won't you help me?"

Scorpius conjured up a pair of gloves before reaching into his raven's empty pocket, taking his sweet time. "Nope, not in _this_ pocket… Ah, here it is." Unable to help himself, Albus gently pulled one of the gloves off of blonde again and kissed his pale hand.

"Hold on tight," he whispered, and they both held onto the kerchief until all that they left behind was the cool air they inhaled.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was the absolute happiest he had ever been. He was standing next to a wishing fountain outside of a gorgeous muggle Italian restaurant with his newly-discovered soul mate. <em>And <em>he happened to have a spare sickle in his pocket.

"Do you want to make a wish?" Albus whispered, sending a pleasant shiver down Scorpius' spine. "I have some change, it you'd like to."

"No, that's alright – I have one sickle. What should I wish for? Hmm…"

"Whatever makes you happy."

Scorpius bit his lip and thought for a moment. He turned his head back to look up at Albus' loving eyes and the restaurant behind them that Albus had booked just for them. "I don't really need this wish, Albus? You know why?"

"No, I don't. Enlighten me."

"If I found that mirror your dad found – the one that shows you what you desire, I'd see just us, right now, right where we are." Albus tried to think of something to say, but his voice died in his throat. He gazed at Scorpius and realized that, for once, he didn't need to over-think or make any more plans. He, too, had exactly what he wanted.

Scorpius smiled and looked wistfully at the stars' reflection in still, glassy water. "May whoever's up there make someone else who really needs it just as happy as we are tonight." With that, he tossed his sickle into the fountain and walked hand in hand with Albus to a comfortable, candle-lit room set for two.

Their waitress, Sarah, looked surprised; she wondered how Albus had sounded so much like an adult when calling to rent out the restaurant for the evening… and how he had that much money, even paying two weeks in advance. And why they were here so late at night without their parents. But soon, she adored her two new customers and their easy closeness, attributing the secrecy of their midnight rendezvous to their parents being uncomfortable with the relationship. She sighed, wishing everyone in the world could be more accepting of same-sex relationships.

Sneaking a quick glimpse at the teenage boys as she went back into the kitchen for the spaghetti, Sarah noted how tenderly the brunette spoke to his companion. She smirked and resolved to bring that up with her boyfriend the next time he neglected cuddling with her. Oh, yes, Sarah the waitress would get her needed cuddles.

"Hey, Albus?" Scorpius whispered, stroking his raven's cheek.

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you remember that muggle movie we watched with the cocker spaniel and the Italian guy with the accordion thing we watched during first year at Grandpa Arther's house?"

"Yeah, Lady and the Tramp… You liked that movie, huh?"

Scorpius nodded, a slight pink tint rising in his cheeks. "Albus… I really love your voice, you know. If you know that song—would you…?"

"_This is the night__, it's a beautiful night  
>And we call it bella notte<br>Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
>On this lovely bella notte.<br>Side by side with your loved one,  
>You'll find enchantment here.<br>The night will weave its magic spell,  
>When the one you love is near!<br>Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!  
>On this lovely bella notte…<em>

_Oh this lovely—be-lla—notte…_

Poor Sarah thought she might just cry, trying to put their spaghetti on the table. She pulled a tissue from her apron pocket dried her eyes. "I'm sorry, boys – that was just—the sweetest thing…" Her voice was cracked with raw emotion, so she cleared her throat, determined not to ruin her guests' night. "Mm, sorry – don't mind me. Just holler if you need anything!" She rushed out into the kitchen, looking both happy and flustered as Albus and Scorpius chuckled softly.

"So…" Albus pulled the plate of hot spaghetti towards them. "Since you like Lady and the Tramp so much, do you want a repeat?" Scorpius just nodded, confused by Albus' words but game for anything. The Slytherin spun the angel hair pasta onto his fork and motioned for Scorpius to open his mouth. Gladly obliging, the blonde didn't catch on until he was trying to swallow and single piece of pasta and Albus' lips were pressed to his.

"Albus Severas Potter, you do _not _need an excuse to kiss me!"

Needless to say, it took both teens a very long time to finish eating and get back to Hogwarts. And it looked like Scorpius' wish would come true for more than one person, including an ecstatic Sarah, who broke every speed limit known to muggle to her boyfriend's apartment after closing up.

Albus was more than happy that his plan had gone a little astray. He decided to take to heart one of the qualities he personally found most endearing about his soulmate: the ability to move right along with what life brings us because life is not only about tomorrow. _**This**_ _is the night._

* * *

><p>Rose strayed along a hallway, disillusionment charm handy, after she walked Hugo back to the Hufflepuff dorm entrance. She stopped to look at one of her favourite paintings: a witch and a wizard dancing, illuminated by moonlight in the opposite window.<p>

"You know, this painting is fairly new. I sometimes wonder whether those two are silent because they choose to be or not. Dancing like that must take quite a bit of concentration, no?"

Whirling around to glare at Lysander, Rose thought it couldn't be only coincidence that he was here. That would be to perfect.

"Alight, so maybe I followed you when I saw you go off with Lorcan…"

Rose's gaze softened. "You—didn't try to stop me—why?"

"I trusted you would have it under control, and you did. Even if Albus hadn't been there, I know you would have stopped."

"Albus is the most intelligent person I know, second to none. If he thought I wouldn't kill Lorcan, he wouldn't have said anything."

"Although you're right about Albus being intelligent –oh, and that spur-of-the-moment fake-out so Scorpius would hold him was exceptional!– I'm pretty sure he would've felt guilty just leaving you there. Positive he knew you wouldn't hurt my stupid brother too much. Also, you did ruin the beginning of his date he's been planning for about a million centuries."

"How do you know I wouldn't hurt anybody, huh?" Rose snapped, "we've only been friends for a few weeks. Obviously you don't know me well enough because I almost _lost_ _it_ in there!"

"_Almost _is the key word, Rose. You didn't lose it and that's as close as you're ever going to get. He deserved it. You did what you had to do to defend your brother.

Rose looked away, her voice dropping to a whisper. "I don't ever want to hurt anybody… I want to be a Healer when I grow up."

"Then you will." Lysander slowly took Rose's willing hand in his own and looked up at the painting she was again fixated on. "You will go wherever your soul takes you."

^_^ ~La Fine~ ^_^


End file.
